The objective of this Ohio State University Center for Nursing Research program is to expand the knowledge base about women's health by: 1) developing a research emphasis program focused on women's health; 2) testing conceptual frameworks that postulate determinants of health-illness in women; and 3) testing nursing intervention aimed at selected problems in the health-illness of women. The range addressed in the three sub-proposals subitted in this application is the young to middle adult years--from age 25 through 55. The women in all three studies will be non-institutionalized volunteers living in the community, although some of the target samples will have specified health problems. Choice of the studies evolved from a match between the framework of women's health research developed in the early state of this special emphasis program and the interests of each project director.